


Oh, Xion? Yeah, he's a hero

by Zylinbia



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylinbia/pseuds/Zylinbia
Summary: "Pera is the main thing grounding Xion in reality"~ Michael





	Oh, Xion? Yeah, he's a hero

The last words Xion can remember are also the last words that person ever spoke.

Dorro, wringing his hands. Dorro, coming back with one less person than he had left with.

Dorro, saying, “Pera was captured. He might- they didn’t seem keen on keeping prisoners.”

The forest around Xion literally exploded. A shockwave from his own body, pushing outwards, outwards.

Dorro, slamming into the splintered stump of a tree. Xion saw red.

Whether it was his own rage or the blood of a halfling, Xion could not tell you.

As he began to run towards the ocean’s edge, two pairs of hands grabbed his arms. Mouths moved, but Xion could not hear. His right hand threw the dwarf into a rock. One pair of hands was gone.

One pair of hands stopped moving.

Rina went from begging, to screaming. Xion could not hear this. Xion could not comprehend. Xion shoved a forest off of a cliff because it was in his way and kept going. A body clad in silver armor went with it.

After that, not even animals dared stay in his path. The captors had already begun to sail away. Xion was laughing. This was not going to stop him.

It was obvious which boat Pera was on, it was the only ironwood one. The only one Pera couldn’t burn. Xion would get to that later.

“Give him back.” His voice echoed across the sea. Behind him, a crowd gathered on the docks. Xion did not notice nor did he care.

The first boat, Xion picked up and brought it near him. Arrows shattered inches in front of his face. Xion brought it near, looked at it as if it was a toy, and rolled it over, slamming it upside-down into the ocean.

The next two he slowly, slowly stopped and reversed, gaining speed towards the bay until they beached and kept going, smashing through the docks, ripping two scars in the town beyond as if it were paper. Xion had never liked Port Bliss. And after stirring it around a bit, he never had to look at it again.

He rounded on the last boat. They had finally caught on about how fucked they were. Pera was on deck. The crew had leapt into the sea and started to swim away. Xion gathered them all up, smashed them together like snowflakes in a snowball, and hurled them towards the sun.

Finally, adrenaline and energy drained completely, Xion tumbled onto the deck. The roaring in his ears stopped.

His boyfriend did not move towards him. Xion was confused. Why not? He had just saved his life.

Five more words for Xion to remember.

“This isn’t what I wanted.”


End file.
